


hawaiian punch

by PersephoneHemingway



Category: Actor RPF, Always Be My Maybe (2019)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Filipina!Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Half-Filipina Reader, Karaoke, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Songfic, i've decided that any and all RPFs i write will be named after drinks, ok when i typed that the tag autosearch pulled up half-vampires and i laughed pretty hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneHemingway/pseuds/PersephoneHemingway
Summary: Keanu comes home to catch you singing—and you just can't get that song out of your head
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Original Female Character(s), Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 4





	hawaiian punch

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write this drabble since the end credits of _always be my maybe_ rolled with this song

Karaoke was in your blood.

It began as a murmur Keanu heard upstairs as he kicked his shoes off and locked the front door behind him. It wasn’t until he heard his name that he realized what you were singing along to.

_“It’s Keanu with a bruise around the oculus… cruisin’ the metropolis, in my prime, like Optimus…”_

Keanu shook his head and smiled as he took the stairs up two at a time. All the doors were open, and all the lights were on. You were towel-drying your hair upside-down in front of the bathroom mirror in an oversized t-shirt and cheeky panties, projecting your voice despite the odd position.

_“…best pugilist blessed with an iron fist, strong enough to survive an apocalypse…”  
_

You flipped back up as you finished the line to see Keanu watching you, amused. Immediately you dropped the towel and grabbed a hairbrush like it was a microphone. You pointed at him with your free hand and ran past him to perch on the arm of the sitting room couch without missing a beat. His eyes followed.

_“Any summit I could be on, any point break I could surf with my gi on…”_ You popped both knees up on the arm of the couch and used both your hands to point the hairbrush at Keanu.

_“Take any fighter, any class I’mma put you on your ass, then I’ll pee on you peons for eons, and eons and eons and eons, et cetera,”_

Through the _eons,_ you’d slowly slid forward onto your knees into the body of the couch, trying to keep your back arched off the cushions. You then clambered up to standing and let your tippy-toes squish into the pillows.

_“Not a tall—!”_ You squealed as Keanu took you by the waist and pulled you off the couch and into him. _“But!”_ You wriggled free from his hold, _“nobody can measure up!”_

You took a few quick steps back from him and used your arms to taunt him forward. _“And if you wanna feel similar to this, all I had to do was coldclock an icon of cinema…”_ Keanu advanced towards you and you swiftly spun away. You increased to full volume for the chorus.

_“Best believe I punched Keanu Reeves, and it was better than any scene you could see in_ Speed _!”_ You ran up close to him and tapped him on the shoulder with the hairbrush before dancing away again with an airy laugh.

_“I hit John Wick, and now I’m feeling so appealing, basically, I’m a god, you could call me Hercules!”_ You posed dramatically and flexed your arms—then you dropped the brush and started shadowboxing.

_“Best believe I punched Keanu Reeves,”_ Keanu took a few slow steps forward with his palms out, placating.

_“Okay, Okay Manny Pacquiao…”_

That got you grinning. You tapped forward and southpaw-ed him in the chest (yeah, that’s right, you knew shit about boxing), then backed up again.

_“…see in_ Speed— _I’m tellin’ you, for real, I punched Neo. Heeee—!”_ Keanu lunged forward while you shrieked and jumped back.

_“’d duck bullets, but he couldn’t duck—”_ You flung your whole body forward into Keanu.

_“ME!”_ He caught you—not without a stumble, but he recovered quickly by twirling you around. Your laugh, (a giggle, really), was wild and unashamed—your head was tossed back to ring into the room until you settled yourself by burying your face under Keanu’s chin.

His fingers nudge your chin up so your eyes connect. He cocks an eyebrow, smirks, and waits for an explanation. You suck on your lip.

"It's a very catchy song."

His laugh is a friendly bark; you go on.

"Good movie too, hear there's this crazy hot actor in it who gets dumped by the Asian lady lead so she can be with her wholesome also-Asian childhood best friend—"

He laughs harder and kisses down your jawline.

“As a Filipina, I really respect that narrative choi—“

He growls and tackles you into the couch.

"Keanu—!"


End file.
